


There is nothing left for me here

by rosexxcollins



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Lucifer - Freeform, Mazikeen - Freeform, Romance, maze, this is a really bad fanfic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Maze leaves LA for a while then comes back to say goodbye to Lucifer. She wants to leave LA and find a way to go back to hell but Lucifer doesn’t want her to leave. So he tries to convince her to stay.





	There is nothing left for me here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is going to be really crappy because I was rushing while writing it and I didn’t plan what it was going to about so I just wrote the stuff that came into my mind. I kept on doing that until the fanfic ended. Enjoy >:)

“I missed you, Maze.” Said the devil in a flat voice, making it too obvious that he didn’t care.

Maze felt like she had been punched in the gut. He really didn’t care. 

“You sound really concerned.” She chocked out a bitter laugh.

She then removed her gaze from the wall, and fixed her gaze on Lucifer.

“I’m glad to know you care, Lucifer.” She said, trying to sound as emotionless as possible. It seemed like she failed, because Lucifer’s uninterested expression suddenly shifted to a slightly concerned one.

“Are hurt that I have been neglecting you, Maze?” He asked her, raising his eyebrows. 

Maze scoffed, and crossed her arms. “No, absolutely not. I’m not hurt that you have been neglecting me, if you want to call it that.” 

“Well, what should I call it then?”

“You have been completely ignoring me, Lucifer! I have been gone for months, and you didn’t even call to check up on me once! For all I know, you had forgotten that I even existed until I showed up here!” She yelled. 

Lucifer staggered back a bit from her sudden burst of anger. He honestly didn’t expect her to yell. 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way Maze. I just assumed that you would be completely fine on your own.”

“I was. I.. I am.” She exhaled. 

Maze kept her gaze on the floor as she opened her mouth so speak again.

“Listen I don’t have time to yell at you. I only came back for some unfinished business.” She breathed out. This was going to be harder than she thought.

“What... unfinished business would that be?” He asked her, sounding interested for once.

Maze raised her head, and looked at Lucifer again. She was going to do this. She had to. There was nothing left for her at LA.

“I’m leaving, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smile at her, patting her shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, Mazie, I’ll be sure to call you this time.”

Maze shook her head, and walked a step back, making his hand fall from her shoulder.

“No, no Lucifer. I’m leaving.” 

Lucifer looked at Maze, a puzzled expression forming on his devilish face.

“And i said that I will make sure to contact you this time Maze. What’s the problem? Do you not want me to call you?”

“Yes, Lucifer. That’s exactly what I mean. Don’t contact me ever again. I came back to say goodbye. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.”

Lucifer froze. What on earth did she mean by leaving and never coming back? She surely was joking, right? She was his little demon. She would never leave him.

“Since you’re obviously not going to help me go back to hell, I’m going to have to find a way myself. There is nothing left here for me anymore Lucifer. I cant stay.” She whispered.

“You can’t leave, Maze! I’m your master. The devil, and you are my demon!” He shouted in a panicky voice.

“Well, you haven’t been acting like the devil, so why should I act like your little demon servant?” 

Lucifer glared at her, unsure what to say.

“Plus, you don’t need me anyway. You have that pet detective of yours to keep you company.” 

Lucifer’s face softened as she said that. So that was what this was all about.

He moved closer to her, his hand capturing her cheek. He felt her flinch at the sudden contact, but she didn’t really move.

“Mazikeen, the detective’s company is nothing compared to yours. You are my little demon. My best friend. Of course I need you.” He smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

“You’re lying, Lucifer. You don’t need me. You just need someone to satisfy your needs.” She said, and stepped back. 

“I’m leaving, and I’m not going let you manipulate me into staying.”

“But I’m not!” He shouted. Maze then saw hurt on his face. Actual hurt. Did he care after all?

“You can’t leave me Maze. I came to earth with you, and I won’t leave without you. I know that I have been treating you horribly nowadays, and I’m sorry! Just please don’t leave!” He said, his voice breaking.

Maze felt her eyes watering. How could she leave him now? When his was so close to breaking down in front of her.

“Just please,” He whispered as he walked closer to her again, snaking his hand up to her head. “tell me what I need to do for you to forgive me.” 

Maze felt herself starting to sweat. She could either walk out, or throw herself into his arms. She felt stuck.

When Maze didn’t say anything back to him, he pulled her into him, warping his arms around her. 

“I didn’t know that you felt like that Maze. I have been a horrible friend to you. But just please–please don’t leave me.” He chocked on his words.

Maze felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged him back. 

She had missed being in his arms. It’s been so goddamn long. 

“I refuse to take you back to hell because I can’t live without you next to me.” 

Maze pulled back, her arms still around him.

“Then why don’t you come with me?” She sobbed.

“I cant return back there Maze. Because there is nothing left there for me. I know you think there’s nothing left here for you, but you’re wrong. You have me, Mazikeen.” He smiled.

“So, will you stay. We can travel the world if you’d like. We can return to those carefree reckless days.”

“But what about the detective?”

“The detective can wait. I want to spend some time with my best friend now.” He said, and pulled her into a kiss.

Maze meted into his kiss. She really couldn’t leave him after all. Whether she liked it or not.


End file.
